


Начальник Тучанки

by imirel



Series: До встречи, капитан [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel
Summary: Нести на плечах небо Тучанки трудно, особенно, если ты застрял на далекой голубой планете без возможности выбраться, и все, что можешь - положиться на тех, кому получается верить. Нажить множество врагов нетрудно. Куда труднее завести друзей, а потом - их не растерять.Пост-канон, Уничтожение.





	1. «Ты понимаешь, что мне было трудно сдержаться...»

Жизнь обычного крогана, если в ней не случается ничего такого, что бы могло ее существенно укоротить — впрочем, для кроганов подобные события тоже довольно обычны, — длится достаточно для того, чтобы успеть пожить и в бункере на родной планете, и в грязном грузовом трюме корабля со сбитой идентификацией, полного ворка, и в роскошной квартире на Цитадели, и в руинах одного из красивейших городов Земли. Кроган вообще может выжить где угодно и за свою тысячу лет увидеть столько, сколько не вместит и толстый университетский учебник по истории Галактики. 

Рексу все чаще стало казаться, что он увидел столько, сколько хватило бы на, по меньшей мере, три кроганские жизни. Он списывал подобные размышления на приближение второй зрелости. Особенно быстро все завертелось после того, как он связался с Шепард. И даже несмотря на то, что их пути по воле досадных обстоятельств разошлись еще в сентябре восемьдесят шестого — Рекс довольно быстро подстроился к принятым на Земле датам, — бешеная свистопляска событий не прекращалась и по сей день. Хотя, конечно, без самой Шепард было скучно. Он бы даже сказал — пусто, но странный, непривычный и незнакомый суеверный ужас не позволял ему помещать рядом слова «Шепард» и «Пустота». Пускай Пустота баюкает героев древности, чьи кости напоминают молодым воинам о свершениях прежних лет. Ghran anh arg bal. Мир строится заново, почитая тех, кто ушел. 

Рекс поднял голову, глядя в прозрачное июньское небо. Он еще помнил, как долго висел в нем черный дым от пожарища, в которое превратился Лондон, и как выпадал потом мутный грязный дождь, полный сажи и копоти. Рекс отдал бы многое за то, чтобы снова увидеть небо Тучанки, подернутое белесой пеленой Завесы, услышать голоса своих сыновей и дочерей. Но Рекс, как и те кроганы, которых он привел за собой, застрял на Земле. И, по всей видимости, предназначенного для них корабля нужно будет еще подождать.

Где-то там, выше границ видимости, повисла обескровленная Цитадель. Нежданный и не слишком желанный ввиду своей дороговизны «подарочек» Альянсу Систем — ведь именно на плечах людей теперь лежала обязанность отремонтировать исковерканную Жнецами станцию. В дни, когда половина городов Земли лежала в руинах, такая повинность не вызывала ничего, кроме тщательно скрываемого всеми раздражения. Но сделать это было необходимо — Цитадель замыкала на себе слишком много важных ниточек, не говоря уже о множестве банков и торговых складов, в бронированном нутре которых могли сохраниться бесценные запасы товаров, оружия и строительных материалов. Второй головной болью земного правительства был погасший после взрыва Горна ретранслятор «Харон» — единственный путь человечества в космос, где остались запертыми друзья, родные, сослуживцы, а множество колоний оказалось отрезанными от снабжения. На его восстановление были брошены лучшие умы и силы Земли, как и, конечно, огромная доля ресурсов. Такими заботами жила планета, из космоса казавшаяся пасторальным голубым шаром, красоту которого не портил даже пояс из космического мусора. Планета, населенная слишком мягкими и, на первый взгляд, слабыми существами, которые, как оказалось, могли удивить даже видавшего виды кроганского варлорда. Силой духа. Умением встать плечом к плечу. Упорством и самоотверженностью. Именно поэтому Рекс, собрав после окончания боев остатки своих бойцов, сказал, что они остаются на Земле, чтобы помогать, хотя некоторые из его бойцов высказывали идею убраться отсюда и основать кроганскую колонию где-нибудь на Марсе. Потому что люди оказались достойны помощи лучших мужчин Тучанки. И из уважения к Шепард, конечно. Она была его сестрой. Он сам так назвал ее когда-то, а Урднот Рекс никогда не брал назад своих слов. 

Конечно же, руку помощи Земле предложили не только кроганы. В восстановление изувеченной планеты охотно влились оставшиеся запечатанными в Солнечной Системе азари, кварианские инженеры, саларианские ученые и врачи, а исследовательские станции около Марса и Плутона, ставшие базами для архитекторов и строителей, занятых на ремонте ретранслятора, охраняли от набегов никуда — увы — не исчезнувших преступников турианские патрули. К сожалению, остатки наемников Арии Т’Лоак, отработав «контракт», снова взялись за привычное дело. Так что, несмотря на прошедшие почти два года, работы не убавлялось. Там, где раньше нужно было расчищать руины, теперь пришла пора строить. 

На стоянке аэротакси, исписанной нецензурными граффити, Рексу удалось найти свободную машину. Район Хэкни, потихоньку оправляясь от войны, мало-помалу становился таким же, как и был множество лет до. Шумным. Беспорядочным. Опасным, если не знать спокойных улиц. Потомки мигрантов с Ближнего Востока, родители которых перебрались сюда в конце двадцатого века, будто бы и не желали двигаться в будущее вместе с городом. Даже тогда, когда множество лондонцев вступали в программу колонизации и отправлялись на Марс, а потом и на Терра Нову, Иден Прайм и дальше, в неизведанные уголки космоса, эти люди предпочитали остаться там, где десятилетиями жили их семьи, в домах, насквозь пропитавшихся запахом специй и странных благовоний. В здешние закоулки мало кто рисковал забредать, но чего бояться кроганам? Когда исполняющий обязанности мэра Лондона, имени которого Рекс так и не запомнил, спотыкаясь на каждом слове, предложил кроганским бойцам занять квартиры в нескольких пустующих зданиях, Рекс только пожал плечами. Крогану нет разницы, где жить. И даже наличие воды в ванной не имеет большого значения. Пыли после уличных боев везде было предостаточно. В молодости, скитаясь по самым неприглядным дырам Сарабарика, Рекс спал и в худших условиях. А люди... людям нужна была крыша, вода и хотя бы немного тепла. Все это понимали, и никто не возмущался.

Усевшись в ярко-желтое такси, Рекс откинулся на сиденье и когтями небрежно набрал адрес на табло с приветливо мигающей надписью «London Aerocab Service». Машина послушно поднялась в воздух, двигаясь по давно знакомому маршруту, который Рекс проделал за прошедшие годы невообразимое количество раз. Штаб Альянса, где совсем недавно, наконец, окончился долгий ремонт, ждал его.

Он прибыл точно вовремя. В комнате для совещаний уже собрались несколько офицеров-людей, турианский полковник Деррик Кантус и двое азари — одну Рекс смутно помнил, вторая показалась ему незнакомой.

— К чему такая срочность? — нарочито недовольно буркнул Рекс, закрывая за собой двери. — Я мог прислать копии отчетов от моих отрядов по почте.

Возмущение было исключительно напускным — Рекс все равно собирался наведаться в штаб, чтобы по давней договоренности с руководством Альянса в Лондоне воспользоваться здешним мощным КМК. В конце концов, он был вождем клана. Пусть и, так сказать, в затянувшейся командировке. Тучанка требовала его внимания.

Офицер в форме штабс-капитана раздраженно вздохнул и начальственно поднял руку. Люди порой выводили Рекса из себя. Они считали, что на собственной планете они имеют право командовать даже теми, кто опытнее их, старше и умнее. 

— К сожалению, дело, которое мы должны сегодня обсудить, не стоит доверять сетям связи, — сказал штабс-капитан. — Мы получили известия с головной базы проекта «Феникс» на Марсе. Проект вступает в критическую стадию.

Штабс-капитан сделал многозначительную паузу и обвел присутствующих взглядом.

— Что это значит, Темперли? — проскрипел турианский полковник, скрестив на груди когтистые руки. 

— Наши ученые обнаружили в протеанских архивах нечто похожее на схемы ядра ретранслятора, — нервно произнес Темперли, потыкав пальцем в свой датапад. — Весьма примерные схемы, плохо сохранившиеся, но тем не менее. Как вы вероятно слышали, исследователи безуспешно пытались самостоятельно обнаружить поломки в ключевых узлах и ликвидировать их, базируясь на уже имеющихся в нашем распоряжении знаниях, почти полтора года. Обрывочные сведения, поступающие из других систем, подтверждают то же самое. Ни одной из рас Совета, не говоря уж о... — Темперли бросил на Рекса осторожный взгляд, — тех народах, которые... 

— Хватит жевать язык, пыжак, скажи, что ты думаешь о кроганах, я разобью тебе башку и перейдем уже к сути, — рыкнул Рекс. Темперли съежился почти вдвое и замотал головой:

— Нет-нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду... 

— Рекс прав, штабс-капитан, ближе к делу, — оборвал его Кантус. — Вы хотите сказать, что проблема ремонта ретрансляторов решена? Я с радостью оповещу об этом Примарха. Множество наших собратьев голодает по отдаленным мелким колониям, не имея возможности ни вернуться домой, ни получить помощь. 

— Не совсем, — незнакомая Рексу азари встала со своего места и откашлялась. — Протеане, безусловно, пытались изучить устройство ретранслятора, и нам повезло, что сохранились хотя бы какие-то наметки. Но для всеобъемлющего понимания древней технологии этого недостаточно. Необходимо доставить блок данных с Марса на станцию «Калабрия», совместить данные с уже известными нам чертежами Цитадели и схемами, оставшимися от проекта «Горн», и, возможно, нам удастся совершить серьезный скачок вперед. Если мы преуспеем, то Тессия, Раннох, Сур-Кеш и Палавен скажут нам «спасибо». Наши наработки позволят быстрее вернуть к жизни ретрансляторы во всей Галактике!

— Действительно вдохновляющая новость, — кивнул Кантус. — Но, как я могу судить, это дело ученых, а вы собрали здесь командиров военных подразделений. Есть какие-то сложности?

— Могут быть сложности, — кивнул Темперли. — Есть опасения, что архив могут помешать доставить к месту назначения. Мы все знаем, что вокруг зон раскопок даже в наши дни кружит множество стервятников. А эти данные стоят... я даже не могу предположить, как дорого они стоят. Прекрасный повод шантажировать правительство целой системы! 

— Но это же глупо, — вторая азари, командир оставшихся на Земле десатниц с Тессии Карана Т’Ноа отмахнулась от Темперли, как от досаждающей мушки. — Солнечная Система не так велика, чтобы в ней можно было просто затеряться. На орбитах планет висят десятки военных судов, которые легче легкого поднять по тревоге. Да и куда вору лететь? На Луну? На Венеру? Это смешно. Мне кажется, что любой нынешний пират больше всех нас заинтересован в том, чтобы, наконец, получить возможность отвезти награбленное на Омегу и озолотиться. 

— Не все так просто, Карана, — снова заговорила вторая азари. — Штабс-капитан описал лишь один из способов того, как злоумышленник может использовать чертежи. Данные, содержащиеся в протеанском архиве, могут обеспечить своему обладателю настоящую власть. И никто не хочет, чтобы эту власть перехватили не те руки.

— Тебе виднее, Эдира, — фыркнула Карана. — И что? Какая нужна помощь?

— Нужна охрана для зоны раскопок, — Эдира посмотрела на Рекса. — Лучше взвода кроганов не справится никто. Турианский конвой может поддерживать исследовательское судно на пути к станции — мы знаем, что большая часть космофлота людей сейчас рассредоточена по системе в попытках патрулирования и охраны порядка. После войны и блокады Пятого Флота в Скоплении Исхода судов у Альянса осталось не так много. А твои люди, Карана, обеспечат конвою щиты в случае, если все станет... совсем печально.

— Вы сказали, Тессия, Раннох, Сур-Кеш... А что насчет Тучанки? Получат ли помощь кроганы? — Рекс вперился в азари тяжелым взглядом.

— Да... да, и Тучанка, конечно, — закивала она. Рекс осторожно посмотрел на турианца — тот отвел глаза. 

— Я... полагаю, что все заинтересованные системы получат копии окончательных чертежей после того, как мы убедимся, что наша идея сработала, — быстро проговорил Темперли. — Вы ведь понимаете, что сначала нужно все проверить...

— Нет, — Рекс стукнул кулаком по столу. — Копии данных отправятся на Тучанку сразу же после прибытия на «Калабрию». В ином случае я ничего не обещаю. Нашим планетам грозит перенаселение. За последние два года только на Тучанке родилось несколько десятков миллионов детей. Мы не можем ждать!

— Послушайте, Рекс, если чертежи похитят, то никто вообще ничего не получит, — осторожно заметил Кантус. — Ни турианцы. Ни азари. Ни, тем более, кроганы.

— Мне нужны гарантии, — хрипло сказал Рекс. — Кроганов достаточно раз использовали, не дав ничего взамен.

— Не думаю, что несколько кроганов с дробовиками стоят таких громких требований, — недовольно ответил Кантус, дернув мандибулами. 

— Для меня каждый мой боец — ценность, — навалившись на стол, процедил Рекс. — И каждого, погибшего на Палавене, я знаю по имени.

— Но... это неразумно, — неуверенно произнесла Эдира. — Насколько я знаю, данные чересчур разрозненны, их нужно кропотливо сопоставлять с чертежами Горна и схематикой ядра Цитадели, а кроганы...

Рекс раздраженно зарычал и пнул основание стола, заставив конструкцию скрипнуть.

— Кроганы разберутся, — отрезал он, пристально уставившись на Эдиру. — Я сказал свое слово.

— Стоило ожидать, что рано или поздно вы снова начнете выдвигать требования, — сердито сказал Кантус. — Даже удивлен, что вы так долго продержались!

— Припомните мне еще согласие Примарха на ликвидацию генофага, полковник, — усмехнулся Рекс. — А я припомню, что на Тучанке до сих пор торчит несколько турианских отрядов, не говоря уж о дрейфующих на орбите кораблях. Заметьте, мы выделили им отдельный бункер, и никто их не трогает. Вспомните еще и о том, что множество кроганов сейчас сидят на Палавене, как в консервной банке, и думают — то ли отправиться домой, то ли разнести со скуки пару городов в пыль, а? И что поводок пока у меня в руках. Потому договариваться придется сначала со мной, а уже потом, если не выйдет, — с тысячами моих разъяренных собратьев. Мы обязаны людям победой над Жнецами, поэтому я здесь. Мы выдали турианцами необходимую помощь, потому что я ее обещал и я ее предоставил. Больше мы вам ничего не должны. Помните, что война с каждым годом будет стираться из памяти все быстрее и быстрее, а потом кроганы вспомнят старые обиды. Лучше не стойте на пути, Кантус. Мой вам совет.

— Тише, тише, господа, — прервал его Темперли. — Я не вижу ничего страшного в том, что кроганы получат данные до... предварительной обработки. Думаю, что в случае успеха операции мы сможем переслать чертежи и другим рабочим группам в Галактике тоже — вдруг азари или кварианцы справятся быстрее. Нам с доктором Т’Лани нужно будет дополнительно согласовать следующие шаги с руководством проекта, но... скорее всего, мы придем к устраивающему всех решению. Если предварительное согласие от вас всех получено, то мы можем на сегодня закончить. Я пришлю вам приглашение на встречу, чтобы подробно обсудить детали.

Рекс вышел из комнаты первым, услышав, как турианский полковник буркнул под нос:

— Все знали, что с последствиями лечения генофага придется рано или поздно иметь дело. Вот оно... началось!

Рекс усмехнулся. Плевать на турианца. У его народа снова появилась надежда. 

Поднявшись несколькими этажами выше, он приложил омнитул к считывателю на двери коммуникационного блока. Два веера синих лучей, призванных сканировать посетителей на предмет наличия пиратских записывающих устройств, огладили его с двух сторон, а после индикатор двери приветливо засветился зеленым. Офицеру на посту Рекс дружески отсалютовал. Он помнил этого паренька по уличным боям. Жаль, конечно, что из солдата он превратился в канцелярскую крысу. 

Чтобы воспользоваться здешним КМК, Рексу каждый раз нужно было упорно втискиваться в переполненное расписание. К сожалению, выхода у него не было — это был единственный доступный коммуникатор межгалактического уровня в Лондоне, не считая, конечно, того, который стоял в Букингемском дворце. Рекс даже порой шутил, что не застрянь Эдвард IX на Бекенштейне, куда его вместе с семьей вывезли после начала вторжения, он непременно пустил бы Рекса поговорить с домом. Как вождь вождя. Но власть британского короля давно уже была исключительно церемониальной, а титул его являлся лишь данью многовековой традиции. В отличие от Рекса. Именно поэтому Рекс и приходил сюда каждую неделю. Он был вождем, и Тучанка должна была чувствовать его руку даже через множество световых лет.

— Идентификатор, пожалуйста, — попросила полненькая девица-инженер. Наверное, по людским меркам она была довольно симпатичной. Рекс приветственно оскалился и передал два кода с омни-тула.

— Оканчивающийся на «6» — первым, — уточнил он.

— Я вас оставлю, — девица, стоило КМК знакомо зажужжать, встала со своего места. — Если понадоблюсь — я буду на посту.

Рекс кивнул.

На том конце его ждали. Голубые лучи несколько раз хаотично дернулись в полутьме помещения, а потом обрисовали знакомую фигуру. Рекс довольно усмехнулся.

— Бакара.

— Рекс.


	2. «Удивите меня, расскажите мне новость...»

Когда Рекс узнал, что ретрансляторы по всей Галактике вышли из строя после активации Горна, он сначала со всей силы грохнул кулаком в стену, чудом не проделав в ней дыру, а потом начал думать. То, что он не мог — да и неизвестно когда сможет — вернуться на Тучанку, было дерьмово. Так дерьмово, будто над кучей трудилась лично Калрос, да сохранят ее предки. На Тучанке вскоре начнут рождаться дети, родителям которых он обещал выбить из Совета новые планеты для колонизации. На Палавене, выжив в боях со Жнецами, остались тысячи кроганов, которые не сегодня, так завтра начнут сводить с турианцами старые счеты. Еще никогда его народ так не нуждался в сильной руке, как сейчас. К счастью, на Тучанке остался кто-то, кому можно было доверять. И те два года, которые почти минули на Земле, Рекс мог полагаться только на нее.

— Что творится, Бакара? — Рекс прошелся по комнате туда-сюда. — Ханк, наконец, заткнулся со своей идеей найти мне замену в своем ублюдочном лице?

Бакара хохотнула и переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Ты же знаешь, что это решается просто, Рекс. Пришлось напомнить, что ты когда-то в одиночку уложил молотильщика, а, значит, если Ханк хочет занять место вождя, но не может сразиться с самим вождем, то ему придется победить равного по силе врага. Ханк ушел в пустоши несколько дней назад. Больше его не видели.

— Кто-нибудь собрал его кости по равнине? — с усмешкой спросил Рекс.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Бакара. — Я не слышала, чтобы его хоронили. Но ты ведь понимаешь, Рекс, что такие наглецы будут выползать снова и снова. Ты, хоть и зовешься Спасителем кроганов, торчишь уж слишком далеко. А я при всем желании не могу сравниться с тобой по силе убеждения.

— О, женщина, ты можешь, — захохотал Рекс. 

— Это не мое дело, — отмахнулась Бакара. — Мне хватает хлопот в женском клане. Рождаются дети. Матерям нужно мое слово. Мужчинам пока хватает памяти о тебе — это ненадолго, Рекс. Прошла лишь восьмая часть aralakh-dab*, но вряд ли тишина затянется еще хотя бы на четверть.

Рекс досадливо махнул рукой. Будто бы он не понимал. Бакара повторяла это каждый раз, когда он с ней связывался.

— Как растут мои дети? — спросил Рекс. 

— Не настолько быстро, чтобы через пару лун начать говорить за тебя, Рекс, — покачала головой Бакара. — Нужно что-то предпринимать. У тебя есть новости? Люди или азари что-нибудь придумали с ретрансляторами?

— Есть подвижки, — осторожно ответил Рекс, стараясь подбирать слова, не дающие излишних надежд. — Думаю, вскоре мы получим кое-какую помощь. Это не будет готовой схемой, но, Калрос раздери, должны же наши инженеры отработать ту еду, которую я им давал? 

Бакара неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, Рекс. Лучше бы иметь готовое решение. Мужчины сейчас слишком раздражены, чтобы размышлять. Они видят своих детей, которым скоро негде будет жить, а потом вспоминают твои обещания и мало-помалу начинают роптать.

— Пусть женщины заставят их работать, — рыкнул Рекс. — Ради их же детей! И это в твоих силах, Бакара! Иначе, когда я вернусь, лично сдеру с них гребни и брошу подыхать в яме с пометом каклизавров! За нас сейчас никто и ничего не сделает. Когда-то они поклялись мне, что будут трудиться ради нашего общего будущего. Пусть держат клятвы! 

— Хорошо, — успокоительно произнесла Бакара. — Но сначала принеси свои известия. Если они окажутся действительно хорошими, то твоя сила как вождя только укрепится. Пока же я скажу народу, что их вождь на пути к находке, которая снова откроет нам космос. Это должно всех воодушевить.

— Я же говорил, что ты все можешь сама, женщина, — довольно сказал Рекс. — И все же. Как мои дети?

— Тебе пройти по списку? — раздраженно спросила Бакара. — Боюсь, если я начну перечислять всех, то у тебя не хватит времени, чтобы дослушать — тебя выгонят из штаба, потому что настала ночь следующего дня. 

— Наши дети, — примирительно уточнил Рекс. — Остальных женщин я потом навещу сам. Когда вернусь.

— Девочки растут, — непривычно мягко ответила Бакара. — Кажется, они будут такими же воинственными, как и их отец. Стоило им научиться ходить, как они стали показывать норов. Чего не сказать о нашем сыне... 

— Будет мудрым, как его мать, — с толикой гордости пробурчал Рекс. — Не всем же воевать.

— Когда ты узнал, что моя кладка была почти целиком женской, ты так не думал, — усмехнулась Бакара. 

— Мои дочери когда-нибудь сравняются в доблести с женщинами-боевыми мастерами древности, чего мне еще желать? — ответил Рекс. — И рядом с ними должен быть тот, кто сможет умерить их ярость. 

— Еще один повод тебе вернуться поскорее, Рекс, — лукаво сказала Бакара. — В придачу в женском клане сплетничают, что вождь, зачинающий почти сплошь дочерей — слабый кроган. 

— А-а-а, женщина, все бы тебе соль на раны сыпать, — отмахнулся Рекс. — Я вернусь, пусть не беспокоятся. И я им покажу, кто тут слабый кроган!

— Ладно, Рекс, ладно. В конце концов, девочки — это хорошо. Будет кому рожать детей, — кивнула Бакара. — Из хороших новостей — на юге Кельфикской долины удалось собрать хороший урожай. Кажется, что лекарство в Завесе вылечило не только наших женщин. В грядущие месяцы мы точно не будем голодать.

— Духи Тучанки благоволят нам, — довольно протянул Рекс.

— Мы даже отдали часть собранных растений турианцам, — сказала Бакара. — Иначе они сожрут сначала всех пыжаков на планете, а потом начнут охотиться на помойных варренов. Они и так были тощими, как ржавая арматура, но теперь, кажется, исхудали еще сильнее. Бедолаги... 

Рекс гулко хохотнул. Да, он знал, что турианским солдатам, которым не повезло застрять на Тучанке, приходилось туго, но никакого сожаления на этот счет не испытывал. Даже памятуя о том, что именно из турианского полевого штаба Бакара и выходила с ним на связь.

— Ничего, — одобрительно произнес он. — Если захотят жить, приспособятся. Невеликая плата за попытку истребления целого народа. Ладно. Постараюсь связаться с тобой через неделю в это же время. Да хранят тебя духи.

— И тебя, вождь. Береги силы, — ласково сказала Бакара, прежде чем отключиться.

Второго соединения долго ждать не пришлось. Коммуникатор в кроганском лагере на Палавене был более мощным.

— Вождь, — голограмма Гранта почтительно склонила голову — всего на долю мгновения, конечно. Мальчишка так и не научился учтивости и слишком многое себе позволял. Рождение в колбе давало о себе знать, как ни крути.

— Грант, — кивнул Рекс. — Докладывай.

— Воины беспокоятся, Рекс, — буркнул Грант, почему-то озираясь. — Мы — бойцы, а не строители и не мусорщики. Они считают, что ты забыл, что сделали нам турианцы, раз заставляешь кроганов помогать им в восстановлении планеты. 

— А я считаю, что они забыли, что перечат слову вождя, — прорычал Рекс, не дав Гранту снова открыть рот. — Их надо чем-то занимать, чтобы они не перегрызли друг другу глотки, сидя в лагере. С турианцев я потом спрошу, пусть не волнуются. Спрошу сполна, когда придет время. Сейчас нужно поддерживать мир, чтобы потом, когда я буду требовать у Совета новые планеты для наших детей, меня поддержали. 

— Я понял, вождь, — пророкотал Грант.

— Ты — моя правая рука там, парень, — доверительно сказал Рекс. — И ты достаточно силен, чтобы держать их в узде. Будут бунтовать — пускай в расход. Мое слово. Пускай у тебя еще гребень не сросся, но яйца уже прочнее, чем у многих ветеранов. Убеди их. Нам нужно показать, что кроганы умеют не только разрушать, но и строить. 

Рекс прищурился, наблюдая, как молодой кроган на глазах расправляет плечи. Когда-то Рекс и сам был таким — горячим, но не до конца уверенным в том, что делает. И ему порой не хватало сильного наставника, который мог бы толково приободрить. Дать пинка покрепче, в конце концов. 

— Наши дети скоро потребуют, чтобы мы нашли им новый дом, — добавил он. — Твои дети.

На лице Гранта расплылась глуповатая улыбка. Рекс усмехнулся. Похоже, до отправки на Палавен парень совершил-таки пару набегов на женский лагерь. Но Грант, тут же опомнившись, натянул прежнее деловитое выражение. А потом, чуть помявшись, спросил:

— Что слышно о Шепард, вождь?

Рекс с шумом вздохнул. Мальчишка задавал этот вопрос редко, будто боялся услышать дурные вести. Рекс вполне его понимал. Шепард была для Гранта если не матерью, то старшей сестрой. Он ее, можно сказать, по-своему любил.

— Ничего нового, — покачал головой Рекс. — Пыжаки в халатах так и держат ее на аппаратах. Все пытаются отыскать способ завести ее импланты заново.

— И что, даже Лиара до сих пор ничего не придумала? — Имя «Лиара» далось Гранту с усилием, и тень все той же глуповатой улыбки снова промелькнула на его лице. 

— Пока нет, — ответил Рекс. — Она никак не может поймать ту человеческую женщину, как же ее...

— Миранда, — напомнил Грант. — Я бы сам хотел ее найти. А после того, как найду, спросить — где она пряталась все это время, как трусливая личинка рахни? Я не прощу ей того, что Шепард страдает!

— Ты знаешь, что я думаю на этот счет, — вздохнул Рекс. — Шепард нужно было дать умереть с честью и похоронить достойно, как воина! А не тыкать в нее иголками в надежде на чудо!

— Прекрати так говорить! — вскипел Грант. Он затанцевал на месте, потрясая в воздухе кулаками. — Мне надоело это слышать. Пусть ты и вождь, но когда я доберусь до тебя, я вызову тебя на поединок! Шепард — мой крантт, и желая смерти моему крантту, ты оскорбляешь меня!

Рекс усмехнулся, качая головой. Мальчишка. Можно было бы, конечно, его с ходу осадить, но Рекс знал, что многое приходит с опытом. Грант пока не понимал, что иная жизнь хуже смерти.

— Договорились, — кивнул он, стукнув кулаком о кулак. — С удовольствием пощекочу тебя за чешуйки на лбу, сопляк, только потом не жалуйся. Убивать я тебя не стану, ты пока не достоин того, чтобы умереть от моей руки, но поколочу так, что ты потом полгода будешь вторые почки отращивать. А пока ступай и делай то, за чем я тебя послал. Есть у тебя, что кому передать?

Грант, перестав нервно подпрыгивать на месте, на секунду замешкался, а потом осторожно попросил:

— Скажи... скажи Лиаре, что я очень хотел бы с ней... ну узнать, как у нее дела. Или увидеть. Увидеть. Да.

— Проваливай, сопляк, — отмахнулся Рекс. — Передам, так и быть.

Голограмма погасла. Погрузившись в прохладную тишину, Рекс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Он был крепким кроганом, безусловно. Матерым. Видевшим многое, может, даже слишком. Но тащить на своих плечах небо было тяжело даже ему. Ничего. Когда-то он решил, что сможет быть вождем своему народу. Тогда он думал, что своими победами доказал, что достоин. Но нет. Настоящие испытания начались только что — настало время по-настоящему доказать это на деле: себе, предкам, соплеменникам. Чтобы не опозорить свое имя и память деда. Не опозорить собственных детей. 

Рано или поздно космос снова откроется для полетов, Рекс вернется на родину и сделает то, что обещал на сходе кланов — укажет кроганам новое будущее, где уважаемым занятием будет строить, а не крушить. Рождать, а не убивать. И если за это будущее снова нужно будет драться — его народ объединится и справится. 

Рекс вышел из комнаты и отправился к выходу из блока. Знакомая ему девица, навалившись бедром на край стойки, вовсю кокетничала с дежурным офицером. Рекс усмехнулся и жестом указал ей на дверь — дескать, можешь возвращаться. Девица кивнула ему с явным неудовольствием — повода торчать около поста у нее больше не было.

Рекс зашел в лифт, направил его на первый этаж и, прикрыв глаза, принялся вслушиваться в мерное гудение механизма, перемежаемое легкими ударами, когда кабина проходила между перекрытиями. Точно, как когда-то в Цитадели, и если напрячь память, можно было даже вспомнить, как ворчала под нос Шепард — ей всегда казалось, что лифты движутся слишком медленно, и как отшучивался Гаррус — он наоборот ценил такие редкие минуты вынужденного покоя. 

«Не бойся, Шепард, на собственные похороны не опоздаем», — беззлобно шутил тогда Рекс, а Шепард одаривала его яростным взглядом из-под насупленных бровей. Она всегда была такой. Яркой, смелой, напористой. Огненной.

— Старею, — сам себе сказал Рекс. — Как это называется... Ностальгия? Тьфу ты, еще не хватало.

От необходимости размышлять его освободил писк открывающейся двери лифта, а потом и ворвавшийся в кабину осиный гул огромного фойе, полного людей. Перед массивной тушей крогана, направляющегося к выходу, все предпочитали расступиться, даже иной раз в спешке налетая друг на друга.

— Эй! — окликнул кто-то сзади. Рекс нехотя обернулся. С другого конца фойе к нему спешил офицер в форме ПОНТ-а — такой грязной, словно он минуту назад выкопался из-под очередного разрушенного моста. — Ты же Рекс, верно? Помнишь меня? Цитадель, восемьдесят шестой, спасательная операция. Я — Джон Гаррисон, команда лейтенанта Брикса.

— Гаррисон, — Рекс пожевал губами, пытаясь вспомнить. — Слушай, пыжак, вы все для меня на одно лицо. Но раз уж ты говоришь, что знаешь меня, то я тебе верю, ха-ха. Меня трудно забыть. Рад, что ты жив, парень. 

— То же самое хотел и тебе сказать, — улыбнулся парень и провел по лбу рукой, оставляя темный след. — В наше время выжить — уже полдела, а?

— Н-да, — мрачно ответил Рекс. — Вроде того. Ладно, парень, не урони себе на голову Биг-Бен. Удачи.

Выйдя на улицу, Рекс раздраженно выдохнул. Помнил ли он?

Видят предки, он помнил. Да так отчетливо, что это приводило его в ярость. 

Впрочем, парень не виноват. Просто такое не забывается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *авторское обозначение года на Тучанке (16,7 земных лет), дословно - "Обход Аралаха"


	3. «Но на этой земле я не вижу тебя, я не вижу твоих кораблей...»

...Рекс помнил день, когда стихли бесконечные вопли хасков, так явственно, будто это случилось накануне. Он продирался, покрытый слоем синтетической слизи, через развалины где-то в районе Кенсингтона, когда задымленный горизонт окутало багровое облако. Конечно же, он не сразу понял, что произошло — поначалу решил, что это Жнецы бросили в бой очередную смертельную игрушку. Облако приближалось с такой скоростью, что Рекс даже и не пытался искать себе убежище — как истинный сын Тучанки, он готов был встретить гибель с гордо поднятой головой и, увидев очередной выводок хасков, с рыком бросился наперерез. Кровавое свечение добралось до него в момент, когда он собирался свернуть башку очередной визжащей твари — дробовик опустел уже давно. Свечение прошло сквозь его тело, не породив никаких ощущений, кроме неприятной рези в глазах, а хаск, которого Рекс держал за шею, обмяк и почти мгновенно превратился в кучу ошметков плоти, перевитой потухшими проводами.

— У тебя получилось, Шепард, — хрипло сказал тогда Рекс, глядя вверх. — У тебя получилось...

— Эй, — крикнул кто-то из-за спины, заставив Рекса обернуться. — Ты это видел? Что за чертовщина?

— Горн выстрелил, — Рекс с готовностью подхватил под спину молоденького морпеха, державшегося за простреленное бедро. — Жнецам крышка. Собери сопли, солдат, нужно добраться до штаба живыми, чтобы отпраздновать победу.

Когда Рекс вместе с новым знакомым, сержантом N5 по фамилии Карстон, добрался до аванпоста Альянса, там уже было не протолкнуться от людей. В узенький переулок, перегороженный со всех сторон импровизированными баррикадами, стекались выжившие. Карстона Рекс сбросил на ящик около лазарета — дальше парень обещал добраться своим ходом — а сам рванул в командный пункт. Кто-то должен был знать, что произошло — и лучше бы ему знать все в деталях. 

Бедняга Коутс играл роль испорченного радио. Казалось, набор одних и тех же реплик он повторил уже пару сотен раз, а потому, стоило Рексу показаться в дверях, обычно невозмутимый майор скорчил кислую мину.

— Это же Шепард, верно? — выпалил Рекс, срываясь на рычание. — Это она?

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Коутс. Его глаза были обведены темными кругами синяков. — Я продолжаю получать сообщения от застрявших в разных концах города патрулей и с аванпостов, и все отмечают, что после прохождения, э-э-э, красной волны, войска Жнецов оказались мгновенно нейтрализованы.

— Ты знаешь, что с Шепард? — прохрипел Рекс.

— Нет, — покачал головой Коутс. — И про адмирала Андерсона никаких вестей. Их сигнатуры мы засекли в последний раз откуда-то из района Президиума. Потом все стихло.

— Я пойду, — твердо сказал Рекс.

— Куда? — устало спросил Коутс, прикуривая сигарету дрожащей в пальцах зажигалкой.

— Вы собираетесь ее оттуда вытаскивать или нет? — взревел Рекс. — Спасательная операция, вылазка, что-нибудь, чтоб вас молотильщик порвал! Вам нужен будет кроган. Я пойду. 

Ясное дело, что как бы Рекс ни рвался в бой, до отправки спасательных отрядов к Цитадели прошло непозволительно много — по его мнению — времени. Но когда шаттл ПОНТ, к передовой группе которого примкнул Рекс, завис над одной из посадочных площадок потухшей Цитадели, Рекс сделал все, чтобы выпрыгнуть из люка первым. Впрочем, никто его и не сдерживал. Цитадель сонно висела в экзосфере, и силы ее резервных ядер хватало лишь на то, чтобы не упасть на Землю и поддерживать искусственную гравитацию.

— Есть данные о выживших? — спросил он угрюмого Брикса, лейтенанта спасателей, после того, как они прошатались пару бесплодных часов по руинам жилых кварталов возле Президиума. 

— Да, — нехотя ответил Брикс, то и дело прижимая к уху ладонь. — Не слишком много. Жнецы тут порезвились... Ублюдки... У меня на Цитадели осталась жена. Я отправил ее туда, потому что думал, что там безопасно.

— Крепись, солдат, — Рекс хлопнул его по плечу. — Скорбь потом. Сейчас нужно работать.

Брикс резко кивнул, что-то процедил сквозь зубы и ринулся вперед.

Кроганы могут не есть и не спать сутками, но людям неизбежно нужен отдых. Сидя без сна в очередном разрушенном здании, пока утомленные спасатели урывали у обстоятельств пару-тройку часов передышки, Рекс всматривался в иглы небоскребов, на которых мертво потухли навигационные панели и рекламные вывески. Он знал, что одна из групп ПОНТ, сопровождаемая энергетиками, должна была пробиться к управляющему центру и попробовать возобновить подачу энергии, пока резервные двигатели станции не выработали свой ресурс, и она не полетела в сторону Земли, угрожая смять, как бумажные домики, города на целом континенте. Судя по тому, что этого до сих пор никто не сделал, хранители либо стали жертвами Жнецов, либо забились в самые дальние уголки, чтобы переждать опасность. Когда, наконец, кое-где начали загораться огни, Рекс почувствовал воодушевление. Так возрождалась надежда.

— Теперь можно воспользоваться гравитрассой, — в нетерпении заявил он, но лейтенант Брикс отрицательно покачал головой.

— Энергоснабжение пока нестабильно. Я не хочу угробить свой отряд дурацким падением с высоты в гравикаре. Успокойся, Рекс. Мы почти на месте.

Рекс помнил Президиум тихим и полутемным местом, где всегда невольно хотелось замедлить шаг и приглушить голос даже ему. Мягкий свет и атмосфера приближенности к сильным мира сего делали помещения Президиума необычайно уютными, но в то же время здесь никогда не хотелось задерживаться надолго. Теперь же все изменилось. Среди выломанных клумб лежали трупы хасков вперемешку с телами турианцев и людей в форме СБЦ. По обычно до блеска натертым полам была размазана красная и синяя кровь. Кое-где были выбиты стекла и витражи, следы пуль делали дорогие светильники и вазоны похожими на решето. 

— Надо собрать жетоны и вызвать подкрепление, — произнес один из спасателей, но Брикс упреждающе поднял руку.

— Подкрепление — согласен. Пусть они же и собирают жетоны. У нас есть приоритет. — Лейтенант посмотрел на Рекса, и тот вернул ему одобрительный взгляд. — Адмирал Андерсон. И капитан Шепард. Гаррисон, вызывай отряды «Зета» и «Сигма», Каллеа — начать сканирование. Последний сигнал с омни-тула адмирала Андерсона поступил из этого квадрата. 

— Погоди, — Рекс сделал несколько шагов вбок и без усилия перевернул труп твари, из-под которого виднелись нога в форменном ботинке и рука, все еще державшая разбитой ладонью окровавленную «Цикаду». Шепард любила эти пистолеты, но... это, конечно же, было бы слишком просто. Под тварью лежала не она. 

— Хотя, может, я и не зря беспокоился, — пробурчал Рекс и, наклонившись, перевернул тело лицом вверх. — Коммандер Бейли. Вот дерьмо. Этот пыжак казался непробиваемым.

Лейтенант вздохнул и, прижав к виску пальцы, произнес:

— «Альфа», как слышно? Мы нашли коммандера Бейли. Да... Известите Альянс. Да. Готовим тело к транспортировке.

Перебравшись через очередную гору обломков, они увидели потухшую Башню Совета, разорванная обшивка которой, свисая вниз, напоминала лоскуты тонкой ткани. Лейтенант присвистнул, почесав нос.

— Какой же силищей ее так разворотило... Каллеа, есть данные со сканеров?

— Пока нет, лейтенант Брикс, — отрапортовала Каллеа, крепкая темнокожая девица с неаккуратной полузажившей ссадиной на всю щеку. — Никаких активных сигнатур.

— Забавно надеяться на то, что после случившегося здесь останутся рабочие передатчики, — проворчал Рекс, осматривая подступы к Башне цепким взглядом. 

— Значит, работаем по старинке, — пожал плечами Брикс. — Рассредоточиться. Мы с Рексом идем к Башне, остальные — осматривать периметр, после присоединяйтесь к нам. Первый, кто сообщит хорошую новость...

— ...не получит от меня гребнем в рожу, — докончил Рекс с нескрываемым нетерпением. — Идем уже. Руки так и чешутся перевернуть пару тонн железяк. 

Дальше была работа: тяжелая, монотонная, нудная. Поднять, осмотреть, повернуть, разгрести... Когда почти не осталось сил на биотику, Рекс принялся ворочать обломки вручную. Часы и минуты слились в один мутный поток, постепенно, капля за каплей, отбирая надежду. Вдруг в наушнике зашуршало, и кто-то из отряда — еще бы Рекс помнил этих пыжаков по голосам — сообщил:

— Лейтенант Брикс, мы что-то нашли. Высылаю координаты. Начинаем ликвидацию завала.

— Что это за место? — спросил Рекс.

— Если бы я знал... — мотнул головой Брикс. — Ребята где-то поблизости. Идем. 

Они осторожно спустились вниз через разорванную надвое полосу какого-то странного моста, проследовали узким коридором, а потом, вырвав заклинившую электродверь, снова оказались вне Башни, среди руин посольского квартала. 

— Смотри, — Брикс стукнул Рекса по предплечью. 

Обращенный к ним сектор Башни был разорван надвое ударом невероятной силы. В окутывающей их полутьме казалось, будто черные ошметки гнутой стали вот-вот оторвутся и упадут вниз, словно гигантская гильотина. 

— Не хотел бы я оказаться здесь, когда долбанула эта штуковина, — мрачно сказал Рекс. — Но хотел бы знать, что это было.

— Эй! — окликнули их из темноты. Рекс и Брикс пошли на голос, пользуясь лишь фонарями на шлемах. 

Двое спасателей деловито разгребали груду покореженного металла, у одного из них на омни-туле настырно пикал какой-то датчик.

— Что он орет? — спросил Рекс, сменяя одного из парней и быстро сбрасывая вбок тяжелый обломок.

— Там кто-то живой. — Этот ответ неожиданно придал Рексу сил. Он решительно потащил вверх еще один кусок металла.

— Вижу! Осторожнее, если ноги были передавлены уже давно, мы только навредим, — встрял Брикс и тоже принялся помогать разбирать завал. Еще один обрывок стали. Еще один. И... Взгляд Рекса уперся в почерневший от крови и грязи нагрудник с меткой N7, устремился выше, по бледному лицу, разбитому, покрытому кровоподтеками, к спутанным рыжим волосам, все еще наполовину спрятанным под очередным листом железа.

— Шепард, — зарычал он и резким движением сбросил мешавший лист. — Шепард!

...О том, что другая поисковая группа неподалеку обнаружила тело Андерсона, Рекс узнал уже в шаттле, спешно увозившем их обратно в Лондон. Он сидел около бездвижного тела Шепард, сжимая в ладони ее жетон на разорванной цепи — его нашли неподалеку.

— Чудо, что она еще дышит. Хорошо, если доживет до Земли, — бесцеремонно ляпнул кто-то из ПОНТ-овцев. — Слишком долго пролежала под завалом. Панацелин краш-синдром не лечит.

Но, поймав на себе взгляд разъяренного крогана, испуганно заткнулся, потупив глаза. 

— Хорошо, если ты доживешь до Земли, пыжак, — процедил Рекс. — Так что лучше не бреши, как варрен, пока я не выбросил тебя в шлюз. 

Шепард, его друг и сестра клана, была жива. Остальное, казалось, было неважно.

Осознание пришло уже на земле, в полевом госпитале где-то на окраине Лондона, единственном, где нашлась свободная койка и хоть какие-то медикаменты. Тогда врач, долбаный пыжак в порванном халате, сказал Рексу:

— Состояние крайне тяжелое. Здесь мы ничего сделать не сможем. Полноценные госпитальные условия ей нужны были еще несколько дней назад. Она держится, по всей видимости, из-за большого количества синтетики в теле, но это вопрос дней или даже часов. Можно попробовать перевезти ее в больницу на материк. Там смогут и провести официальное опознание.

— Мы ведь нашли жетон, — в недоумении осведомился Рекс.

— Исходя из рапорта лейтенанта Брикса, его обнаружили рядом с пациентом, — пожал плечами врач. — Судя по тому, какая бойня развернулась в посольских кварталах, жетон мог упасть с кого угодно.

— Я готов поручиться, что это именно Шепард, — начал закипать Рекс. — Если это ускорит ее отправку в любой другой приличный госпиталь, запишите, что я подтверждаю ее личность. Я, Урднот Рекс, ее друг и брат!

— Вы однозначно не ее близкий родственник, — врач смерил Рекса откровенно брезгливым взглядом. — Увы, окончательно оформить документы можно лишь после ДНК-теста. Таковы правила Вооруженных сил Альянса. Здесь мы тест провести не сможем. Но я попробую... 

— Не пробуй, — Рекс схватил врача за воротник и прохрипел прямо в моментально исказившееся от страха лицо. — Делай!

Самое же страшное случилось, когда Рекса, наконец, пустили к ее койке. Он постоял рядом с ней с минуту, потом вышел за дверь и мрачно сказал оторопевшему от его вида Коутсу:

— Там, под одеялом, не человек. Это груда мяса и синтетики. Шепард — настоящий боец. Почти кроган. И если бы она была настоящим кроганом, я бы дал ей умереть.

Но у людей другие законы. Шепард перевезли в госпиталь Альянса в Лилль, потом, после долгого консилиума, решили отправить в Сингапур, в одну из лучших среди сохранившихся после вторжения больниц, славящуюся имплантологами высочайшего класса и хирургами, умеющими работать с искусственной тканью. С тех пор Рекс ее не видел, но новости из больницы получал постоянно. И с каждым новым днем он все чаще и чаще думал, что тогда, два года тому назад был прав.

Гаррус, конечно, считал иначе. Старый друг. Гребаный упрямый турианец. Предки видят, как Рекс был рад узнать, что «Нормандия» выжила! Связаться с ними было куда сложнее — коммуникационный узел, призванный переправлять квантовые сигналы из Солнечной системы дальше в космос, был разрушен вместе со станцией «Арктур», а потому до момента, когда лондонский штаб смог достучаться до Сур-Кеша прошло очень много времени. Временный квантомеханический хаб на Иден Прайм заработал только в феврале восемьдесят седьмого, и Рекс, призвав на помощь все свое упорство, с трудом выхлопотал себе сеанс связи с Сур-Кешем. Не с «Нормандией», конечно. С другим старым и верным другом.

— А ты все цветешь, Лиара, — усмехнулся он, когда, наконец, установился контакт.

Лиара даже на голограмме выглядела уставшей, но нашла в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ.

— Как ты, Рекс?

— Еще лет пятьсот буду тебе докучать, не беспокойся, — ответил Рекс. — Был рад узнать, что вы все живы. Как Гаррус? Джокер? Кайден?

— За исключением мелких царапин при посадке, все в порядке, — ответила Лиара. — Гаррус пытается выяснить хотя бы что-нибудь об отце и сестре. Джокер днюет и ночует на «Нормандии» — боится, что ремонтная бригада в его отсутствие что-нибудь испортит. Кайден принял руководство кораблем. Понятно, что это временно... — Лиара опустила глаза и вздохнула. — Ты ближе всех теперь, Рекс. Как Шепард? Через адмирала Хакетта мы узнали, что ее увезли в Сингапур.

— Дело дрянь, Лиара, — мотнул головой Рекс. — Синтетика, которая не дала Шепард сдохнуть в руинах, теперь не дает ей очнуться. Это дерьмо, которое натыкал в нее «Цербер», не желает включаться. Врачи будут искать подход. Вот все, что я могу сказать. Приободри там Гарруса как-нибудь? Хотя, если быть честным, я бы дал ей спокойно умереть. Это достойнее, чем такая жизнь.

— Как только у меня получится хотя бы частично восстановить цепь контактов, я попробую что-нибудь предпринять, — горячо заговорила Лиара. — Не смей так думать, Рекс! Мы ее вытащим!

— Да-да, азари, — вздохнул Рекс. — Кто, если не ты. Эй. Увидишь Гарруса — передай то, что я сказал. Он сильный, он должен понять. В один из дней решение принимать придется ему. 

— Он не родственник, — покачала головой Лиара. — Или...

— Дредноут «Оризаба» погиб, — помедлив, сообщил Рекс. — Я слышал сводку по потерянным кораблям. Такие дела.

— Я поняла... — прошептала Лиара. — Когда Шепард очнется, кому-то придется ей сказать.

— Пусть сначала очнется, — ответил Рекс. — Ладно. Береги себя. И этого паршивого турианца. Скажи ему, чтобы не раскисал, как дохлый ханар, иначе старина Рекс надерет ему зад. 

Потом Рекс даже пару раз мотался в Сингапур, приезжал в госпиталь, но в палату заходить не решался — смотрел на перемотанное проводами тело через стекло. Он боялся, что увидев вблизи то, что теперь представляет собой Шепард, вырвет из ее тела гадкие трубки, чтобы прекратить это унизительное существование. Рекс считал, что смерть нужно встречать с достоинством. Он все время припоминал одного старого крогана, в теле которого почти не осталось ничего своего — сплошь импланты и протезы. Кажется, старик пропал вместе с теми остатками клана Накмор, которые не согласились примкнуть к Урднотам и ушли в неизвестном направлении. Может, уже и присоединил свои кости к костям предков. Так даже лучше, чем существовать, как последний жалкий хаск.

Вопросы жизни и того, что будет после, редко занимали кроганов. Но после минувшей войны Рекс стал задаваться ими все чаще и чаще. Выйдя из штаба, он взял такси до Трафальгарской площади. Там, на месте разрушенной колонны в честь адмирала Нельсона, теперь стояла голографическая стела, на которой мерцали имена солдат и офицеров Альянса и союзных войск, павших при обороне Лондона и Цитадели. Рекс поднял глаза и безошибочно нашел место, где перечислялись его собственные потери. Урднот Скаг, Урднот Криг, Урднот Ракк, Накмор Шенк, Райк Дагор... Когда-нибудь, когда космос снова будет открыт, он доставит их тела на Тучанку и отнесет к склепу героев клана. Новые дети будут почитать павших в войне за Землю наравне с самыми прославленными героями древности. Рекс постоял еще немного, пробежал глазами по веренице имен, наткнулся на знакомые: Армандо-Оуэн Бейли, Дэвид Андерсон, несколько турианских офицеров из СБЦ, с которыми он когда-то сталкивался. Люди, азари, турианцы, оставшиеся где-то в прошлом, сделали возвращение к старому невозможным. Для него было странным это осознавать — прошлое для кроганов всегда имело значение. Но у людей, например, эти имена скоро перестанут отдаваться болью внутри, выблекнут, как красная краска на солнце, а потом и забудутся. Такова их, людская, природа.

— И все-таки хорошо, что тебя здесь нет, Шепард, — пробормотал Рекс, отворачиваясь от стелы. — Здесь и без тебя целая толпа. Живи, сестра, может, я и не прав. Один раз смерть тебя уже испугалась. А как проснешься — я выскажу все, что думаю о твоих выкрутасах. Уж будь уверена.


End file.
